


Where are the times, when life sucks!

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Murder, Potions, Unicorns, alcoholic, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Drabble on words: potion, unicorn, murder, alcoholic, pig, anger
Kudos: 2





	Where are the times, when life sucks!

# Where are the times, when life sucks!

I was angry. The feeling that held me constant since a green-eyed brat came to Hogwarts. The Boy Who Lived to be my splinter in the ass, trying to put his nose in all danger... on purpose, as if he knew my promise to protect him.

I'm becoming an alcoholic, but the one who is to blame for that, isn't that kid, but Dumbledore. The headmaster who lets the kids search for the unicorn murders with the half-giant and the dog, what is its name: Pig, Bark, Fang? Merlin, for the next years, I need a potion stronger than fire whiskey!


End file.
